Barren Adopted
by TofuPixie
Summary: Adopted from Melinda the Proud Bookworm Bella and Edward fall for each other fast. She has a history with Jake and a secret that forced her to flee Phoenix. BxE only. BxJ past relationship, no drama there. AH Rated M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to clear things up, From here until chapter 13 (posted as chapter 14) is all MtPB's writting. She is awesome and I thank her so much for letting me adopt this story. :D**

**Basic Information-**

All characters are human and mostly in character. All the main characters are 18 and seniors in high school. All usual pairings.

**Story-**

Bella moved to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie, when her secret came out in Phoenix. She hopes to keep the secret from spreading in the tiny town.

"**Barren" **

I hate doctors. I hate the tiny rooms with the too bright lights. I hate the cold crinkly paper on the beds. I hate the funny smell of latex gloves.

I thought after four years of regular visits for my 'problem' that I would grow used to it all. I was wrong about that. I would never get used to the feel of needles and the doctors prodding hands. It was all so uncomfortable, no matter how many times it happened.

This was worse than my other appointments though. This was a new doctor. He didn't know my secret, yet. I knew I would have to tell him and that scared me.

When the door opened and a very attractive doctor walked in my stomach sank. This was hard enough to talk about without being distracted by how gorgeous my doctor was. He appeared to be in his late 30's or early 40's, had piercing blue eyes, blonde hair and looked like he had a nice body under his lab coat.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen. What are we seeing you for today?"

"I'm here for my yearly physical and a routine checkup."

"Alright, I don't have a copy of your medical records yet so this may take a bit longer than normal. I need to get a medical history from you before we begin."

"Fine," I was already terrified and starting to sweat and we hadn't even begun.

"Great, now, can you tell me the first day of your last period?" he asked while opening a chart. It was completely blank. It was clean but soon it would have my secret written inside.

"March 4, 2005." I said softly.

"Excuse me? Did you say 2005?" He gasped.

"Yes, March 4, 2005 was the first day of my last period."

"But that was _four_ years ago."

**Timeline**

**Just a quick note-**

Bella arrived in Forks on a Thursday in March. She didn't start school until the

following Monday. She missed a few days of school her first week because of Jacob. She went back to school the next Monday and Edward asked her out on a date. I know it seems fast but honestly, they are both 18 and that is how High School works.

I just wanted to clarify this because I'm only 2 weeks into the story even though it's taken forever to get there. Things should be picking up from now on. Knock on wood…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Name

**BPOV**

Sunday's are always difficult for me. I have time to think. I don't like to have time to think. I always think about the wrong things. I think about what I would be doing if everything had worked out four years ago. Would Jacob and I still be together? Would we be happy? Would I have stayed in Phoenix? Would I be normal?

I don't have any answers to these questions. I would never know because it hadn't worked out. Something had gone terribly wrong and there was no way to know what my life would be like now if it hadn't. Yet somehow I couldn't stop thinking about it. I knew it was pointless but I couldn't stop.

I spent the day unpacking my clothes and few belongings I had brought with me from Phoenix. I had moved to Forks to live with my dad and was still getting settled in. I arrived on Thursday but hadn't started school yet. I took a few days to get comfortable and see the local doctor. I knew I would be seeing him a lot and wanted to get the first visit out of the way.

When I was done unpacking my clothes and had settled in I pulled out the book I read every Sunday. I had read this book every Sunday for almost four years. I don't know if I would ever be able to put it away for good. I knew that I had to decide on a name first. Jacob and I hadn't decided on a name and I wasn't going to quit just because everything had gone wrong.

Jacob told me that it didn't matter after everything had happened but he was wrong. It did matter. It mattered to me. It mattered in my heart. It mattered in my soul. It mattered to me more than anything. It mattered. It mattered. It was my goal in life to choose. I would keep looking until I chose a name for my daughter. My dead daughter. Especially since I knew I could never have another child.

My life revolved around choosing a name for my daughter who had died almost four years ago. I wouldn't rest until I found the perfect name. She deserved a name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: First Day

**BPOV**

_Oh my God. The pain is excruciating. It will never end. I want to die. Please God, kill me so I don't have to feel the pain. Please God, I need to die. I want to die. _

_I feel the blood running down my legs as Jacob helps me into the car. I can feel a sharp stabbing pain in my back and stomach. I feel like I'm being ripped in half. I feel a warm liquid gush from between my legs as I sit in the car. Jacob is only 15 and doesn't have much experience driving but he doesn't have a choice now. We need to get to the hospital. _

I jerked up in my bed and clutched my abdomen with both hands. The hot tears started running down my face. I couldn't even cry out a name for my lost child. She didn't have a name.

I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 5:23 am. I needed to get up for school in thirty minutes. I was terrified to go to school. I was going to meet a lot of new people today. I had to try and fit in but still had to keep my secret. I would never tell my fellow students that I had a child. I was only 14 when she was born and she was dead anyway. It didn't affect my life here and now.

I got up and got read for school. As I headed into the kitchen I spotted a note from my dad. Charlie is the police chief here in Forks and has to be to work long before I get up in the mornings. I would be alone in the house most of the time. That suited me just fine. I didn't want to talk to anyone about my problems.

_Bella,_

_I made sure that your truck has plenty of gas and is ready to go. Have a good day at school and learn something. Call me at the station if you need anything. Please be happy today._

_Dad_

I smiled a bit after I read Charlie's note. He wasn't one to express his emotions and it was surprising that he would write something like that. I folded the note up and tucked it in my back pocket so I would have something to keep me strong. I would need all the help I could get today.

I drove to the school with my stomach in knots. I had skipped breakfast because I knew I would be sick if I tried to eat. The last thing I needed was to be known as the girl who threw up all over on her first day. I had enough problems.

As I pulled into a space I pulled out my schedule and map. Charlie had already registered me and gotten all my books and papers on Friday. He was trying to make it a bit easier for me and I really appreciated that. My schedule said that I had Algebra II first period. Could my morning get any worse? I doubt it.

As I got out of my truck I noticed that several students were already staring at me. This was going to be a bad day. I clutched my books to my chest and stared at the floor as I walked into the school. I only glanced up enough to make sure I didn't walk right into a wall. Talk about embarrassing.

I made it to my math class and gave the teacher the slip I had to return to the office after all my teachers signed it. He gave me a breakdown of the rules and told me where we were in the book. The only seat was in the first row. I felt the other kids staring at me through the entire class. I felt their eyes on me.

The rest of the morning was the same. I had American History, English and Spanish. I always ended up in the front row where I could feel the stares of my new classmates. No one spoke to me all morning. No one tried to be my friend. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. If I made friends I would be expected to talk about myself. It was better to not make friends. I only had a few months until school was over. I could go that long without friends.

When lunch finally rolled around I walked into the cafeteria alone. I got a bottle of water and a granny smith apple, paid and then went to find a seat. I wanted to sit alone. I needed to avoid people. I found an empty table in the farthest corner of the room. I headed towards it to sit down and eat. As I sat down I felt the stares and heard the whispers. I knew they were talking about me.

I stared at the table as I sipped my water and slowly ate my apple. The sour apple seemed to reflect my mood today. I was lost in my own little world when someone sat down next to me. I looked up and there was a small pixie like girl bouncing in the seat next to mine. She was smiling so wide that her face must be hurting. She had dark hair that was spiked in every direction. It sort of reminded me of a porcupine.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen. Are you Isabella Swan?" She said as she continued to bounce like she had eaten a pound of sugar.

"Yeah, but call me Bella." I said quietly.

"Hey, why are you eating all alone? Come sit with me and my friends. We are all really nice. We won't bite or anything. How about it? Does it sound like fun? Come on!" She gushed out in one breath. Wow, she did have a sugar high. I liked her though. She was funny.

"Sure, where are they?"

"Right over here," she said while dragging me up out of my seat. "We like to sit by the windows."

She pulled me across the room to a table that was occupied by four people. I studied them as we walked toward them. There were two blondes, a boy and a girl. Both of them were amazingly beautiful. They could be models in Paris, New York or Milan. The boy had slightly curly hair that was just a bit long and pale blue eyes. The girl had the exact same eye color and her hair went to her waist.

There was also a boy that looked like a weight lifter. He was big and burly with dark curly hair. It was kept short and clean cut. He had dark blue eyes and a dimpled smile that didn't seem to belong on his mammoth frame.

The last person was a boy that seemed tall and muscular but not overly built. He had a strange bronze color to his hair. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face. He was staring out the windows at the light rain that had just started to fall.

"Hey, everyone, this is Bella and she is going to be my new best friend! She's going to sit with us today." Alice declared as I blushed and looked down at my feet. She pushed me down into a chair and stared the introductions.

"Bella, this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Emmett and Edward Cullen, my brothers. Jasper is my boyfriend and Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. Edward is the only single one."

Wow, talk about a hint! Edward turned to glare at Alice and she just shrugged him off.

"Hey, welcome to Forks. How do you like it here?" Emmett asked in a loud bear like voice.

"It's fine." I whispered.

"Where are you from?" Jasper asked in a strangely soothing voice.

"Phoenix." I was still whispering.

"Welcome to our rainy town." Rosalie said while smiling at me. "You can call me Rose by the way. I never use my full name."

"Thanks, I don't either." I whispered again. I don't know if they would keep talking to me if I was being so quiet.

"Why did you move from Phoenix?" A beautiful voice asked me. I looked up to see that it was Edward that had asked. My eyes met his and I couldn't look away. I stared into the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. They were the exact same color as my granny smith apple. He stared right back at me with a strange but beautiful half smile on his face. It was a bit crooked but perfect.

Someone cleared their throat to pull me out of my daydreaming and I quickly looked down to my lunch and blushed.

"It's complicated." I whispered again.

All I could think was that this boy who sat across the table was perfect and that I would love to kiss his beautiful crooked smile. I would love to stare into those perfect green eyes forever. I didn't know how I was going to make it though the rest of the day.

_Oh God, please don't let me fall in love again. When I fall in love, people die._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: First Day II

**BPOV**

_~Oh God, please don't let me fall in love again. When I fall in love, people die._

As I tried to get a grip on my emotions I tried to think of anything that would help me forget the beautiful voice and green apple eyes that were Edward. I was in serious trouble. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating. Oh God, I was getting that 'head over heels' feeling in my stomach.

"So, what class do you have next?" Alice asked, finally freeing my thoughts from Edward.

"Um, biology." I gasped, still slightly dazed.

"That's my next class too. Can I walk with you?" Edward offered.

_Oh God, kill me now, I can't do this again._

I couldn't speak so I nodded my head. When the bell rang we all stood and headed to class. Edward came to my side and gestured that I should follow him. I walked beside him with my eyes fixed on my shoes. I would risk walking into a wall if I could avoid the trance that came from looking into his eyes.

_God, those green eyes_. _I don't want to fall in love again. Please!_

As luck would have it, the only empty seat was next to Edward. The class was set up with lab tables instead of desks so we would be lab partners. That meant we would have to work together on a daily basis. I am so screwed. To make matters worse, today we would be studying human anatomy. _Female_ _anatomy._ I knew everything there was to know about the subject. I was a girl, and I had some major experience with the subject of childbirth.

As class started I could hear the snickers and laughing of most students in the class. It was an embarrassing subject for everyone. I was mostly worried about getting overly emotional during the class and having some kind of breakdown. I tried to be totally rational and scientific. I knew I was going to fail miserably.

When the class turned from basic anatomy to focus on the childbearing aspect of female anatomy my stomach turned. I was already feeling sick and this was going to be too much. As the teacher began to speak of ovaries, fallopian tubes and the uterus I felt a single hot tear flow down my cheek.

I knew these words. I knew words like Bilateral Salpingo-Oophorectomy and hysterectomy but I didn't think that we would be learning about them here.

_Please, I don't want to hear those words here. Dear God, please, I'm begging here._

As I struggled to keep myself together I felt Edward's eyes on my face. He must have noticed that I was struggling to breathe. I quickly wiped the tear from my face and focused all my energy on the lesson. He watched me throughout the rest of the class. He has a small frown on his perfect lips and his was forehead creased with worry.

Finally the class ended and I pulled in a deep breath. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on getting out of my chair. It felt like gravity had doubled and I would never be able to stand again. I was literally stuck in my chair.

As I struggled with myself I heard someone clear their throat. It was Edward, of course. I looked up at him with red eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I just don't enjoy biology. I'm fine."

"I've never seen anyone react like that to a biology class. Are you sure you're okay?

"I'm great." I lied, "It's just a touchy subject."

He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes before shrugging and walking out to his next class.

I kind of floated through the rest of the day. Thankfully I only had one class left. Gym. Yuck, that was worse than math. I didn't have to dress down for gym and that just about made my day. I still hadn't figured out how to do that without showing the scar that ran along my stomach. It ran straight down from just under my breasts to my pelvic bone. It was still a pale pink, even after nearly four years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: First Day III

**EPOV**

I was staring out the window watching the rain when I saw the reflection of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. My sister Alice was dragging her towards our table. My heart started to pound in my chest. My palms started to sweat.

When Alice reached the table she started chattering like the little pixie she is.

"Hey, everyone, this is Bella and she is going to be my new best friend! She's going to sit with us today."

"Bella, this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Emmett and Edward Cullen, my brothers. Jasper is my boyfriend and Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. Edward is the only single one."

What? I can't believe Alice said that. She was always trying to get me to date but she had never done anything or said anything that crazy before. I'm going to have to get her later. For now all I could do was glare at her.

"Hey, welcome to Forks. How do you like it here?" Emmett asked her.

"It's fine." She whispered while looking down at the table. She must be shy.

"Where are you from?" Jasper asked.

"Phoenix." She said, still whispering.

"Welcome to our rainy town." Rosalie said while smiling at her. "You can call me Rose by the way. I never use my full name."

"Thanks, I don't either." She was still whispering.

"Why did you move from Phoenix?" I asked, hoping that a more specific question would get more than a one word answer.

She looked up at me with the most amazing brown eyes. They were like melted chocolate. She had long brown hair that matched. It was so beautiful and shiny. She had an amazing blush to her cheeks that made my heart ache to touch her. She looked sad and confused, but also a bit dazed.

Someone cleared their throat to pull me out of my daydreaming and I quickly looked away from Bella's perfection.

"It's complicated." She whispered again.

For the rest of the lunch period I snuck peeks at the beautiful girl. I couldn't concentrate on anything as I tried not to stare at her outright. She was perfect. She had a perfect face and body. She had everything I had ever wanted in a girl. I had to find a way to be with her. I was absolutely hooked.

"So, what class do you have next?" Alice asked, finally freeing my thoughts from Bella.

"Um, biology." She said.

"That's my next class too. Can I walk with you?" I offered, hoping to get to know her better.

She nodded her head and gathered her books. She walked next to me with her eyes on the floor all the way to class. As luck would have it, the only empty seat was at my desk. The class was set up with lab tables instead of desks so we would be lab partners. That meant we would have to work together on a daily basis. I couldn't believe my luck.

It was going to be an awkward class for everyone. We were in the middle of anatomy and today we would be studying the female body. I started to think about Bella's body. I wanted to study it up close. I wanted to kiss her and pull her against my chest to smell her hair.

Bella looked more uncomfortable than anyone else in the class. Her jaw was tight and her hands were balled up into tiny fists. She was gasping for air as she stared at the front of the room. I watched her face from the corner of my eye through the lecture. When our teacher started talking about female reproduction I noticed a single tear slide down her cheek.

I turned to face her and frowned with worry. I watched her through the rest of the class, not paying attention to the teacher anymore. I was so worried about her. This wasn't a normal reaction for a high school biology class.

When the class was over she took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She didn't make a move to stand up. She seemed to be too emotional to get out of her chair.

I cleared my throat as I watched her. She turned to me and stared up at me with tears threatening to overflow from her beautiful brown eyes that were now red.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I just don't enjoy biology. I'm fine."

"I've never seen anyone react like that to a biology class. Are you sure you're okay?

"I'm great; it's just a touchy subject."

I looked at her as my forehead creased in confusion. What did she mean a touchy subject? It was high school biology. I couldn't think of anything that would be emotional in the class. Maybe she was embarrassed by the subject. I shrugged my shoulders as I walked out of the room.

Bella was a mystery, and I was going to figure her out. Luckily, my next class was independent study. I went to the library and pretended to study while I thought of Bella. I thought of her chocolate eyes and hair. I though of the blush that crept up her smooth cheeks when I spoke to her at lunch. She was amazing and I could already feel myself starting to love her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Sobbed Confessions

**BPOV**

"_Oh my God! Jacob, help me." I screamed as he sped toward the hospital. _

"_I'm going as fast as I can Bella. Just hold on, baby." _

"_What's happening? It's too early. She isn't ready yet. She isn't ready. We aren't ready. Oh God, what is happening?!" I screamed as a contraction hit. I could feel more blood pooling between my legs as I gripped my stomach. I was terrified for my baby. I was only five months pregnant! How could this be happening to her? _

I woke up screaming, again. I hadn't had nightmares in a few months but now that I was in a new place with new people it seemed to be starting again. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 5:04 am. I may as well get up. I glanced out the window and saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I had the house to myself. I took a long hot bath to try to calm my nerves. After getting dressed and putting my hair in a messy bun I went to the kitchen. I checked the cupboards for something light. I found a box of saltine crackers. They were my favorite when I was pregnant. They were the only thing that settled my stomach. I took them with me to school just in case.

As I drove to school I prepared myself for any questions. I was always vague about my past and never went into details. I wasn't about to share my most intimate secrets with anyone in this town. I could imagine the gossip. That is why I left Phoenix. Someone found out about me and told everyone. I went to school and everyone looked at me like I had the plague. I was avoided by everyone, even my closest friends.

I pulled into the parking lot and was greeted by my new pixie friend. She came running at me like an Olympian sprinter. Did that girl live on sugar alone?

"Morning, Bella!"

"Hey Alice, how are you today? Hyper much?" I asked with a wicked grin.

"Not really, just being me. Why, am I hyper?"

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Do you eat sugar for breakfast?"

She laughed so hard that I had to laugh with her. It felt good to laugh. I don't do that much anymore. We said goodbye and headed our separate ways. I received a few murmured greetings as I made my way through my classes but no one was very friendly.

I met Alice at the cafeteria doors. She was still bouncing. We got our food and went to sit at the table by the windows. Everyone else was already there. I ate my crackers and tried to ignore the strange looks I was getting from everyone at the table. No one asked me why I was eating saltines, thank God. Edward offered to walk with me to class again. I saw him stealing glances out of the corner of his eye all the way down the hall.

When we sat at our table he turned and stared at me. His forehead was burrowed in confusion and he had a small frown on his amazing lips. I watched him stare at me from the corner of my eye. Finally I couldn't take it any more.

"What do you want? Why are you staring at me?" I demanded.

"Um, I wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I was worried about you after yesterday's class. You looked pretty upset."

"I'm fine. It's just a sensitive subject and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but you can talk to me if you need to. I've been told I'm a very good listener."

I had to smile at that. I knew he was teasing me but I didn't care. Today we were studying male anatomy which was a much easier subject for me. Class flew by quickly and when I was standing up to leave Edward grabbed my hand.

"I'm serious Bella, you can talk to me. I'll listen if you ever need me."

"Thanks Edward, I'm fine. See you later."

I was grateful for his kindness, especially since I now had to endure gym. His words made me feel a little stronger as I faced my next hurdle.

Gym was like my own personal punishment. I was not good at any sport and usually inflicted pain on myself and my classmates. I tried to avoid direct contact with everything and everyone. However, that wasn't my biggest problem. I had to change into my gym clothes with anyone seeing. There were dressing rooms or doors on the toilet stalls. Everything was wide open.

I gathered up my gym clothes and headed into a corner toilet stall and tried to change without anyone noticing the long scar that went from just under my breasts to my bikini line. I heard a gasp behind me and quickly pulled my shirt over my head. One of my classmates was looking at my reflection in the mirror. She had been washing her hands and caught me changing. She stared at me with her mouth hanging open. The water was running over her hands as she stood there frozen.

Oh no. I knew this would happen. I ran out of the stall, grabbed my stuff and headed straight for my truck. The tears were streaming down my face as I ran through the parking lot in my gym clothes. As I approached my truck I dropped the keys. When I bent down to pick them up I collapsed and started to sob. I curled up in a ball next to my truck and cried.

As my sadness took over me I started talking to myself. I had a habit of talking in my sleep and when I was emotional. Stupid habit always got me into trouble. It was hard to keep secrets when that happened.

"_Barren, I'm barren. I'm empty. I can't make life. I can't do what I want most in this world. I can't have who I want most in this world. I can't. I miss my angel. I miss my Jacob. I'm so alone. I don't want to be alone anymore."_

Then I heard footsteps and felt someone pull me off the cold ground. I was pulled into a hard chest while a hand stroked my hair. I continued to sob until my tears ran dry. When I looked up I saw none other than Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Jealousy

**EPOV**

As I was walking to the library I saw Bella running toward the parking lot in her gym clothes. She was clutching her back pack and street clothes into her chest as she ran. I stopped and watched her run out into the parking lot. As she neared her truck she dropped her keys. Instead of picking them up she collapsed onto the ground and curled up into a ball.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Alice to meet me at the car. I ran to Bella's side and saw that her face was red and tear stained. I heard her mumbling to herself but I couldn't make most of it out. The only thing I understood was a cry for someone named Jacob. I scooped her up and held her tight to my chest as I stroked her hair. She sobbed into my chest until her tears ran dry.

Alice walked up to us and pulled Bella into a tight hug. I continued to stroke her hair as Alice tried to sooth her.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

"I need to go home." She murmured.

"I'll drive you home and Alice can follow me in your truck. You shouldn't be driving right now." I offered.

"Okay."

She walked to my car and I held the door open for her. She fell into the seat and stared straight ahead, not seeing anything. I made sure Alice knew where Chief Swan's house was before getting into my car. We drove in silence with Alice right behind us. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She was still staring straight ahead without seeming to see anything.

When I pulled up to her house there was an old VW Rabbit in her driveway. Suddenly Bella gasped and seemed to come back to reality. She jumped out of the car before I could put it in park and ran to the front door. Just before she could get to the porch the door swung open and a large Native American boy ran out to meet her. She jumped into his open arms and hugged him tight. He held her up to him with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

I got out of the car and walked up to them. She turned her head and placed her forehead against his. Both of them closed their eyes and smiled. She pulled one arm from around his neck and stroked his cheek.

He sighed and kissed her lips. I felt an incredible surge of jealously as I watched them together.

"Jacob, I'm so glad you came. I really need you today." She said before she kissed him.

"I know. I didn't hear from you for a few days and I was worried. I missed you so much. I love you, Bells." He said with his lips brushing her cheek.

"I love you too, Jake. I missed you. It's been awful without you."

I heard Bella's truck approaching as I watched the girl I loved cling to another man for comfort. I could see in their eyes as they looked at each other that they were in love and that their bond could never be broken.

I turned around and went back to my car. As Alice pulled up and got out of Bella's truck I motioned for her to get in so we could go. She watched Bella and Jacob embrace for a moment before getting into the car.

As I drove away I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Jacob carrying Bella into the house.

**BPOV- Same events**

When I realized that Edward was holding me while I sobbed I felt my heart pick up speed. I don't know what he heard me say. Did he know about me? Would he call me a freak? He continued to stroke my hair as Alice pulled me into a tight hug. She was my closest friend here and I really needed her now.

Edward offered to drive me home while Alice followed behind us in my truck. I was grateful I didn't have to drive now. I don't think I would have made it home. I fell into Edward's car and stared straight ahead. I was torn between telling Alice everything so I could at least have one person who understood. I wanted to be able to share my hurt with someone without the lies. But could I trust her to keep my secret? Could I trust her to still care for me and be my friend?

When Edward pulled into my driveway I saw something amazing. Jacob's car was in my driveway. Jacob, my Jacob, was here. I jumped out of the car before it had come to a full stop and ran towards the house. Before I could get to the porch the door swung open and Jacob ran to me. I jumped into his open arms and he pulled me tight into his chest. The feeling was amazing. I was able to forget the pain I had been in and feel pure joy.

I was barely aware that Edward was watching us from nearby. I embraced and kissed Jacob. He held me tight and stroked my hair. I rested my forehead on his and we kissed lightly. I stroked his cheek as I told him that I loved him. I was home. I was safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Our Daughter

**EPOV**

I was pacing my bedroom, still thinking about Bella and Jacob. I should have known that such an amazing girl would be taken. It was foolish of me to even think I had a chance. I wanted to kick myself. Alice had called Bella to check on her and found out that Bella wouldn't be in school for the rest of the week. She was going to spend time with Jacob. She was going to miss three days of school to be with her boyfriend.

The three days that Bella wasn't in school were awful. Time went so slowly and I couldn't keep my mind on anything. All I thought about was Bella. I was glad when Friday afternoon finally came. I was just pulling into the garage when Alice's cell phone rang. When she looked at the caller id she smiled.

"Hey, Bella, how are you?" She answered.

I tried to make out what Bella was saying and then Alice spoke up.

"Sure, I can come over right now. See you soon."

She hung up and pulled out her keys. As soon as my car was parked she got out and into her own.

"Tell mom and dad I'll try to be home for dinner. See you later," she said as she pulled out.

I stood there for a moment before walking into the house. Why would Bella invite Alice over if she was spending time with her boyfriend? It didn't make sense for her to skip three days of school and then invite Alice over. I really wanted to figure out what was going on.

**BPOV**

Jake carried me into the house and up to my room. He laid me on my bed before walking down to the foot of the bed and taking off my shoes. I scooted over to make room for him on my tiny twin bed. He chuckled before lying down next to me.

He pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair. I lay against his chest and sighed. I was content, here in his arms. Nothing could harm me when I was with Jacob. He was my protector and my best friend.

He cleared his throat and then kissed my forehead.

"So, how's school?" He asked.

"School is school and I hate it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad to be done with it. I'm just going to work at the garage until I can afford to start college. Have you decided about college yet?"

"No, I'm not really sure if there is anything I want to do with my life. I just feel kind of empty all the time."

"Bells, you need to listen to me. You are amazing. You are a great girl and everyone who knows you loves you. I love you. Charlie and Renee love you. I'm sure all your new friends at school love you. Bill loves you. You are loved. I'm even sure that _she_ loves you, wherever she is."

"Jake that is exactly why she needs a name. She is just _she_ and she shouldn't be. She deserves a name. Why won't you look at the book with me? We need to figure this out."

"Bells, I just don't think it's something I can do. It's too hard. I don't want to look at your baby name book and choose a name for our daughter when she isn't even here. We need to just let her go."

"Jake, I can't let her go until she has a name. She doesn't even have a marker over her grave. That isn't fair. I want you to help me with this."

"I can't. It's too much."

"Okay, let's talk about something else. Why are you here and how long are you staying?"

"I just missed you and you hadn't called me in a week. I was worried about you. I thought I would surprise you and just come up instead of calling. I don't have to be back at the garage until next week so I'm here until Sunday morning. What do you want to do?"

"Anything!"

When Charlie got home he told me I could stay home from school until Jake left since I was having a hard time with everything. I couldn't believe it. I think Charlie must be the world's best dad and I was going to find a coffee mug that told him so.

After dinner Jake and I watched movies and ate popcorn. We had a living room camp out and spent the next day playing card games, watching more movies and rocking out in my room. I felt young and free again. I felt great. I felt refreshed. I didn't have bad dreams when I was with Jake. We spent Friday the same way. We talked about Jake's job in his Cousin Sam's garage. Jake was a natural mechanic. He should have been born with a wrench in his hand. He could fix anything mechanical.

As we were finishing lunch Jake kept looking at me funny. He was giving me his 'I'm worried about you and we need to talk' face. I ignored him and ate my sandwich.

"So, have you met anyone that you feel comfortable really talking to?"

"I think so. There is this girl Alice that I really like. She is the only person who made any effort to get to know me. She seems really understanding."

He suddenly grabbed my cell phone off the counter and looked through my contacts. He pushed a few buttons and thrust it into my face. It was ringing. Then Alice answered the phone. I invited her over while glaring at Jake. He was totally relaxed, just grinning at me. When I hung up the phone I smacked him on the back of the head. I had to jump a bit to reach but it was worth it.

Now I had to prepare myself. I was going to tell Alice my secrets. I hoped that I would still have a friend when she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Confidant

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Charlie's recliner chewing on my lip when Jake came in the living room. He looked at my trouble expression and sighed. He scooped me up and sat down in the recliner with me in his lap. He rubbed my back and rested his forehead against mine. He didn't speak; he must have known I needed silence as I gathered my thoughts.

I heard Alice's car pull into the driveway and her door slam shut. A moment later she knocked on the door. I started to get up to let her in but Jake held me tight. I looked at him and smiled. I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and kissed him softly.

"Come in Alice." I shouted.

I heard the door open and close. She walked quietly into the living room and sat on the sofa. She was watching us with curiosity burning in her eyes. I took another deep breath and kissed Jake softly one more time. I turned to Alice and found that I was once again chewing on my bottom lip nervously.

"Alice, I didn't get a chance to introduce you to Jake the other day. Jake is my best friend from Phoenix."

She raised an eyebrow at the term best friend and I knew what she was thinking. Everyone thought we were a couple. We must look that way from the outside but in our hearts we knew that best friends were all that we would ever be.

"Best friend? I thought you guys were together." She stated.

"No, we are just friends. We did date once but that was years ago. It was like dating a brother, isn't that right Jake?"

"Yeah, but you are a better kisser than my sisters." He joked.

I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"How do you know if your sisters are good kissers or not?"

"Gross Bells, I'm gonna be sick."

"You started it." I said simply.

Alice was smiling as she watched our playful banter. I could only hope that she would still smile at me when I was finished talking to her today.

"So Alice, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. I haven't spoken to anyone about these things except Jake so it's going to be hard for me. You have been a great friend to me and I want to have someone I can talk to when I can't talk to Jake. All I ask is that you are patient and try to be understanding. I would understand if you didn't want to be my friend anymore after this."

"Okay, I'll listen but I want you to know that I'll always be your friend. I couldn't ever feel badly towards you. Oh, by the way, Edward is going to be so happy when I tell him Jake isn't your boyfriend." She said while bouncing in her seat.

Jake laughed at this and slapped his knee. I ignored him. He was such a child.

"Okay, it all started about four years ago. I was fourteen and Jake was fifteen. We had been best friends since we were in diapers but when we grew up people expected us to be more. We were pressured to date so we did. We didn't do anything different; we had always spent our time together. We had always held hands and kissed softly so it wasn't anything new."

"One day we decided to see if we would feel any different if we were intimate. We were young and stupid. We had sex one time and it was a huge mistake. It didn't change our relationship at all. We were not awkward about it or anything. We just let everyone know that we were still best friends but didn't see each other as anything more."

"Everything was great for about six weeks but then I got sick. I was throwing up all the time and I felt so weak."

I heard Alice gasp and I knew she understood what I was going to say next. Jake continued to rub my back as I sat in his lap. He held both my hands in one of his and rested his forehead on mine for a moment. I took another deep breath and continued.

"I asked Jake to take me to the doctor. We walked to the free clinic a few blocks away. I was only fourteen and hadn't had my period for very long so I was more than a little confused. We found out that I was pregnant. We were both terrified. We had only had sex the one time and we were both too stupid to think about protection."

"We decided to tell Jakes dad first since he was the most laid back. He took it pretty good considering. He didn't yell or scream or threaten us at all. He offered a shoulder to cry on and told us he would support us no matter what. Then we told my mom Renee. She was devastated. She screamed for an hour before she broke down and cried. Eventually she understood and offered to help us raise the baby."

"The worst was telling Charlie. I was his little girl and no dad wants to know their daughter is sexually active and pregnant. It broke his heart. He cried through the entire conversation. He offered to help us and told me to call him every day with updates."

"We decided not to tell anyone else. We didn't know if we wanted to keep the baby or give her up for adoption so we kept it to ourselves. We would tell people when we had decided what to do."

"I hid my body with baggy clothes and avoided people as much as possible. I spent time with my family and Jake. We hadn't decided anything and it was getting hard to hide myself. I thought about quitting school but no one would let me get away with that."

"When we went in for our 20 week ultrasound and found out that we were having a daughter we were thrilled. Suddenly it wasn't just a baby or an 'it' for us. She was our daughter. We really started to love her that day. We decided that we would keep her and raise her together with our families. We wouldn't be a couple but we would be parents."

I felt the tears flowing down my face and noticed that Jake and Alice were crying too. I took a deep breath and willed myself to continue. Jake kissed my cheek softly and stroked my face with his nose.

"A few weeks later we were just sitting at home when I felt the most intense pain in my back. I cried out and clutched Jake's arm. Just then another pain hit my stomach. I doubled over and fell to the ground. Suddenly I felt something warm and wet between my legs. As Jake helped me up I felt something gushing out of me. I was bleeding. I screamed for Jake to get the car and take me to the hospital. I kept feeling the warmth and the wetness spread. The pains came faster and faster. They were worse and worse. I thought I was dying. I wanted to die in that moment."

Alice got up from the couch and knelt in front of me. She smoothed my hair down and grasped my hand tightly in hers. She had tears running down her face but made no effort to wipe them away. She nodded, encouraging me to continue. I took a deep breath and started again.

"When we got to the hospital I knew something was wrong. They wouldn't let Jake into the delivery room. Almost immediately they moved me into an operating room. They were yelling words that I didn't understand. They flung the hospital gown up and plunged into me with a scalpel. They had to get her out. She was dying. Once they had her they flew into a frenzy. They tried to save her. I could barely see her across the room but I saw that she was blue and that she wasn't breathing. She never cried or took a breath. Our baby was dead."

"When I was in the recovery room the doctor came in and explained that I wouldn't be able to have more children. Something had gone wrong and they had to remove my uterus, ovaries and fallopian tubes. I can't get periods, have babies or even produce the right hormones. Basically, I'm on the same pills that older women take after menopause. I don't feel like a girl sometimes. I feel empty and barren. I have always wanted children and now I can't have any. All my dreams were taken away from me and I hate that."

"I'm sure Edward told you about the biology incident. Well, I was crying because we were studying female reproduction. I can't reproduce and it kills me inside. Then in gym someone noticed my scar and I panicked. When Edward found me in the parking lot I was muttering to myself about being barren and empty. I don't know if he understood what I meant or not."

All of us were sobbing now. Jake pulled me tight into his chest and I felt his hot tears fall onto my hair. Alice stood up and hugged both Jake and me tightly. She wept into my back and hair.

After we had cried ourselves out Alice moved back to the sofa. She didn't say anything as she watched Jake press our foreheads together. He cupped my face in his large hands and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed me softly a few times to help soothe me.

"Okay, so there is only one more thing to say and it's the worst part of this whole situation. We hadn't picked a name yet and after everything went wrong we just couldn't think about it anymore. We still haven't named her. She is buried in an unmarked grave in Phoenix. She would be almost four years old now but she still doesn't have a name. I spend every Sunday reading a baby name book but I can't find anything that fits because I don't know anything about her. It's the only thing Jake and I fight about. He doesn't see the point now and I can't let it go."

Alice nodded her head and patted the seat next to her on the couch. I went to sit by her. She pulled me into a tight embrace and patted my back.

"Bella, I am so sorry that you went through that. I'm sorry for all the loss and the hurt. I understand why you don't like to talk about it. I'm sorry that you are so sad. I am also grateful that you trust me enough to share it with me. I'll keep your secret and help you in any way I can. That goes for you too Jake. If you ever need anything you can call me. I'll do whatever I can to help." Alice said.

She glanced at the clock and gasped. It was nearly 9:00 pm and she needed to get home. We hugged again and I wished her a good night. She hugged Jake and made sure he had her phone number in his cell phone. She left after she kissed my cheek lightly and wished me a good night's sleep.

I felt so…..relieved. I had someone here that I could talk to and cry with. Jake was great for that but I couldn't hug him over the phone. I needed physical contact when I shared my grief. Jake and I went upstairs and went to bed and for once I didn't fear the nightmares that may come. I had another friend to work through them with.

**EPOV**

I was going crazy all afternoon. I was pacing the front room until my mother called me in for dinner. Alice still hadn't called. She had said that she would try to be home for dinner but that was hours ago. I was pacing the front room again while peeking out the window every few minutes. This waiting was driving me insane.

Suddenly I heard Alice's car pull up. I watched her from the window as she slowly got out of the car and walked up to the door. Now I was worried. Usually Alice was so bouncy and energetic. She looked like she didn't have the strength to walk, let alone bounce. When she walked into the room she looked at me and stopped. She must have known that I was pacing and waiting but that wasn't what worried me.

I saw her face and was terrified. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her face was blotchy with dried tears. Her expression was that of absolute agony. She looked like she had experienced something painful and excruciating. She sighed and started to walk up to her room.

I caught up with her quickly and grabbed her wrist. I spun her around and looked at her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I pleaded.

"I'm fine. Bella and Jake wanted to tell me something but I can't talk about it. I'm sorry. Please don't ask her about it. She would get so upset."

"Okay, I won't bring it up." I said as I released her wrist.

"Oh, I can tell you one thing. Jake isn't her boyfriend. They have no interest in each other except as best friends. They are very close but I can't talk about why. I thought you would like to know." She said as she reached the top of the stair.

I was too stunned to answer her or even thank her. Bella could still be mine. I smiled as my heart skipped a beat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**EPOV**

I awoke to the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon on Saturday morning. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed. I slowly shuffled my way down the stairs to find my family eating breakfast. I made myself a plate and sat next to Alice. She smiled at me and then continued eating.

I was dying to ask her about yesterday. She had been so upset when she got home and I wanted to know if Bella was okay. I also wanted to ask her about Jacob. She had said that they weren't a couple but it was hard to believe they were just friends after seeing them together. I would have to ask Alice about it after breakfast.

After breakfast everyone went their own way but I followed Alice. I followed her into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat down next to me and patted my hand.

"Go ahead; I know it's driving you crazy." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, um, I'm not sure where to start. What happened yesterday?"

"I promised Bella I wouldn't say anything. It's something that only she and Jake can share. It's not my place."

"What do you mean 'her and Jake' exactly? I thought you said they weren't together."

"Well, they aren't………anymore. It's something I can't get into. I'm sorry."

"Okay, so what does that mean? I saw them together. They were kissing and I could see it in their eyes that they were in love with each other."

"They are, only not romantically. They are in love in the sense that they are best friends no matter what. They have shared something incredibly intimate and it forged a bond that can't be broken. I know that sounds strange but you have to understand that I can't tell you anything else."

"Fine. Do you have any plans today?"

"I was thinking about hitting the mall. Then I'm going to call Bella."

"Yeah, well, count me out on the shopping trip. I'll see you later."

I spent the day playing my piano and imagining Bella's blush. He beautiful cheeks turning pink, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with life and her beautiful hair cascading down her slim neck. I lost all track of time and enjoyed my daydreaming.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Alice threw the door open and demanded help carrying her bags into the house. When I saw how much she had purchased I was shocked. It was a lot, even for Alice. She literally had to stuff the bags into her car. I was surprised there was any room for her to drive.

"Alice, this is a lot, even for you. What's the occasion?"

"Bella and Jake are coming over for dinner tomorrow so I bought them some stuff. I asked Jake their sizes so I could surprise Bella."

"Bella and Jake are coming here, for dinner? Why do you need to buy them a whole new wardrobe for that?"

"Yes, they are coming for dinner and I bought the clothes because Bella could use some cheering up. Now, help me carry this stuff to my room."

I helped Alice carry all the bags upstairs and then kicked me out of her room. I could hear her banging around in her closet as she put her new clothes away. I walked down the hall to my room and turned on my favorite music. Debussy always helped me calm down and relax. I drifted off to sleep as the beautiful sound of Clair de Lune filled my room.

When I woke in the morning I was excited to see Bella. What I wasn't excited about was seeing Jake again. I was still confused about their relationship. Alice had said that they were in love but not together. She said they shared something intimate and their bond could never be broken. That sounded a bit strange considering she was only eighteen. What could two people share that was so intimate and loving at such a young age?

The day passed slowly. I tried to keep my mind off dinner by reading but nothing could distract me. I was watching the clock and the seconds seemed to drag by. Time seemed to slow as if the universe was trying to make me miserable. Finally, the scents of dinner started to permeate the air and I looked at the clock again. It was 5:00 and Bella would be here soon. Sure, she was bringing Jake but I had a better chance of figuring them out if I could watch them together.

I was just standing up to leave my room when the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath an opened my door. I walked down the hall slowly as I took deep breaths. I was trying to calm my nerves. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw that Alice had let Bella and Jake in. They were holding hands and Bella was leaning into Jake.

I felt all my hopes fade away when I saw them together. Alice must have been wrong.

I was right, the universe was trying to make me miserable and it was succeeding.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Revalations

**BPOV**

When Alice invited Jake and me to dinner I was surprised. I knew that it would be a bit strange to have dinner with a family that I had to keep secrets from. She had reassured me that she hadn't told anyone anything. She was turning out to be a great friend. Jake agreed to go because he knew I would need the support of a friend in case I started to lose it.

I was apprehensive because I had been so wrapped up in my routine of Sunday laziness and reading my baby name book that I didn't know if I could really carry on a conversation when my mind was elsewhere. Alice was nice enough to spend some time talking to me over the phone and suggesting names. She reminded me that it was just a simple family dinner and there was no pressure to impress anyone.

Jake and I drove up the long drive to the Cullen house and I felt butterflies building in my stomach. Well, maybe butterflies weren't an accurate description. More like a herd of charging elephants, I think. God, I was going to embarrass myself by fainting into my food or something. I just know it.

When we could finally see the house through the trees I gasped. It was amazing. It was a large, white, three story building. The design was simple and modern yet it looked old. It was well maintained and had a lovely tulip garden surrounding the wrap around porch.

Jake and I looked at each other and nodded to each other. I nodded to reassure myself that I could do this and he nodded to let me know he would be there to help me. As we got out of the car I took several deep breaths to calm myself. Jake took my hand as we walked up to the door. When we got to the door Jake squeezed my hand and knocked with his other.

Only a moment later Alice flung the door open and invited us in. I leaned into Jakes side for comfort. I was terrified. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. When I opened them again I spotted Edward at the top of the stairs. He was looking at me with a sad frown on his face. His forehead was furrowed as if he was confused.

"Guys, I'm so glad you could make it! This is going to be so much fun. I have something for you upstairs in my room but let's get everyone introduced first." Alice gushed.

"Bella, it's good to see you again." Edward said as he slowly walked down the stairs.

His voice seemed to caress me and when he said my name I felt a little weak in the knees. Jake chuckled softly, knowing what I was thinking and how my body reacted to the gorgeous bronze haired boy. I elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a glare. I dropped his hand and gave Alice a hug.

"Bells, everything is going to be okay. I'm here for you and so is Jake." She whispered into my ear.

"Okay, let me introduce you to my parents," she said as she dragged me into the kitchen with Jake and Edward following behind. "This is my mom, Esme."

Esme turned to greet me and I was slightly stunned. She was gorgeous. I could see where Edward got his hair. Her coloring was slightly lighter but very similar.

"Bella and Jake, it's so lovely to meet you. Welcome to our home. Carslile, come and meet Alice's new friends from school."

Just then Alice's father entered the room and I gasped. Standing in front of me was my new doctor. I felt the tears building up in my eyes. How did I not realize this before? Cullen! I hadn't even thought about Alice Cullen being related to my new doctor. I was so stupid. I was frozen in panic and fear when Carslile spoke.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you again. How have you been?"

Alice looked at me questioningly before she realized that I must be a patient of her fathers. She looked over my shoulder to Jake and Edward who looked confused. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs to her room. Jake followed quickly and scooped me up into a hug.

"What's wrong, Bells? What happened?" He asked.

"My dad is her doctor. I didn't know. I think it shocked her a bit." Alice answered for me.

"Oh God, Bells. Do you want to leave? We can go if you're uncomfortable."

I shook my head and tried to calm myself. I was starting to relax now. I was just stunned when my doctor happened to walk into the room. I had been expecting to meet my new friend's parents, not run into my doctor.

"Alice, could you give Jake and me a minute please? I just need a few minutes and then we'll come right down."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys down there." She shut the door to her room leaving Jake and I to talk.

"Jake, I just need a minute to calm down and then we can go down."

"Okay, come here." He said as he scooped me up into his lap. He held me tight and pressed his forehead to mine. He stroked my hair and softly kissed me. He always knew what I needed and how to make me feel better. After a few moments I kissed him and stood up. I was prepared to meet my friend's family and explain my outburst. I would be strong as long as Jake was by my side.

**EPOV**

I watched Alice, Bella and Jake sprint out of the kitchen and up the stairs. My dad chuckled and shook his head as my mom and I looked confused. After a few minutes Alice came back downstairs and sat down at the table. She had a strange look on her face. She looked sad and worried.

"They just need a few minutes alone. They'll be down in a minute. Everything's fine."

Dad chuckled again and nodded. He walked over to Alice and squeezed her shoulder as he told her thanks. A few minutes later I heard a door close upstairs and then Bella screamed. We all looked up in surprise as Jake carried Bella into the living room over his shoulder. He slapped her butt and she screamed again. He laughed loudly and slapped her again. What she said next surprised everyone.

"Jacob William Black, put me down! How many times have I told you not to spank me?! Let me go!"

He laughed harder and carried her into the kitchen. He dropped her into a chair and sat next to her. She turned to glare at him and he leaned into kiss her softly. She blushed deeply and smiled. God, this was torture. I didn't want to watch them kissing all night. I would have to kill Alice later.

Speaking of Alice, she was grinning madly as she watched my reaction.

"Trust me, remember what I said before. It will all work out." She whispered in my ear.

I looked at her and started to wonder if she had gone crazy. Did she not see them sitting across from us? They were smiling at each other and had kissed a moment ago. She seemed comfortable with him carrying her over his shoulder and touching her intimately. Yep, Alice had gone crazy.

The dinner conversation stared with Bella asking where Emmett was. He was spending the night with Rosalie and Jasper because they were sick. Normally they joined us for Sunday dinners. Alice would have gone with Emmett if Bella and Jake hadn't been here.

We then moved on to school, work, and other every day topics. I was hoping that someone would question Jake or Bella about their relationship and get some details out. I didn't want to ask myself because I didn't want to seem interested. Finally it was mom who brought it up.

"So, how long have you been together? You are just the cutest couple." She asked.

Alice, Bella and Jake all laughed and shook their heads.

"We aren't a couple. We've been best friends since the day I was born. We did date a few years ago but only because everyone was always asking us why we weren't. It was awkward and strange. We don't see each other that way." Bella stated while she punched Jake in the arm.

"Yep, what Bells said. I actually have a girlfriend back home in Arizona. I just came up to visit to make sure Bella was getting settled in and everything. She didn't call me or anything for a whole week. I thought she was dead or something. We've never gone more than a day without talking or at least an email. Speaking of which, if you ever do that again I'll come up here and kick your butt."

"See." Alice said. Bella and I both blushed. Bella glared at Alice and Jake laughed loudly. Alice smiled and waved off Bella's glare.

After dinner I helped my mom clear the kitchen as Alice and Bella went back up to her room. I thought Jake had followed them so I was surprised to see him sitting in the living room.

"Hey Edward. You know, your sister is crazy. Does she eat a lot of sugar? I've never seen anyone so hyper. Seriously."

I had to laugh at that. Alice was a hyper active pixie that practically vibrated with energy. She literally bounced when she was excited or happy.

"Yeah, I know. She is a bit bouncy isn't she?"

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"You like Bella."

"What? How do you know that? I'm gonna kill Alice."

"Alice didn't say anything. She didn't have to. I can tell. It's obvious from the way you look at her and you smile and then you look at me and you glare. She likes you too."

My heart skipped a beat as I stared at Jake. Wow, Bella like me too. Just wow. What should I do? Should I ask her out? Should we just be friends first and then work up to dating?

"Edward, I hope you and Bella can figure out what you want from each other but I need to tell you something. If you ever hurt her, _ever_, I will personally destroy you. She has been through a lot, more than you may ever know, and she can't handle any more pain. Be good to her no matter what you are. You got that?"

"Got it. I will never hurt her. No matter what I am to her. You can trust me on that."

I wonder what Jake meant when he spoke of Bella's pain. It must have something to do with that day that Alice came home crying. I hope that one day she can trust me with her secrets. I would love to share everything with her.

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me into her room after dinner and stared to interrogate me. She was bouncing up and down in excitement when I noticed all the gift bags on her bed.

"Alice, what is all that?" I asked as I pointed to her bed.

"Oh, that stuff is all for you and Jake. I know you haven't had a chance to get clothes that are more fitting of the weather here so I got you some. I love to shop and since you are my new best friend I wanted to share with you. I got Jake some stuff for being so good to you."

"Alice, I really appreciate it but you didn't have to do that."

"No problem. Like I said, I love shopping. Now, tell me how much you like my brother."

"What do you mean?" I was blushing so badly now.

"Don't even start that with me. I know you like him. I can see it. He likes you too. He keeps asking me about you and Jake. He was so jealous that day after we drove you home. He didn't seem to believe me when I told him you weren't together."

"Fine, I like him. I like him a lot. Happy now?"

"Yes!"

"Alice, I don't know if I can date him. What if we fall in love someday and he expects marriage and children? I don't think that would be fair. I can't just tell him about Jake and our daughter. By the time I would feel comfortable sharing that information we would be in too deep. It would break both our hearts."

"Bella, you deserve happiness. I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself though. We are talking about two high school seniors who like each other, not marriage. If you ever feel like you love him that much then you should tell him. Couples can't have secrets."

"Yeah, I'll think about it. It's getting late. We should be going."

We walked downstairs to find Jake and Edward talking on the couch. They looked up and smiled at us when we came into the room. I asked Jake if we could go and he nodded. I hugged Alice and said goodbye to everyone.

I smiled the whole way home as I remembered what Alice had told me. "_He likes you too."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Date Ideas

**EPOV**

The next morning I rushed around trying to get to school early and hopefully see Bella. I wanted to walk her to her classes and start a friendship that didn't include hanging out with my sister. I skipped breakfast and told Alice that she would have to drive herself today. She laughed and nodded at me. She knew exactly what I was doing.

I pulled into the parking lot thirty minutes before school started. I got out of my car and went to wait on the bench near the front doors. I pulled out my math homework and pretended to work on it. I was actually scanning the lot occasionally and listening for Bella's truck. I knew I would be able to hear it from a block away.

Finally I heard the loud engine of Bella's faded Chevy approaching. I watched as she pulled into the parking lot and parked near my Volvo. She got out slowly and walked toward the school with her head hanging down and her hands shoved into her pockets. I couldn't see her face but she was shuffling her feet as if she were sad.

I put my homework back in my bag and got up to greet her. I met her just before she got to the doors of the school and saw part of her face. She had tearstained cheeks and she was sniffing a lot. She had been crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me and started to sob. I pulled her into my chest and held her tight. She cried for a few minutes before she wrapped her arms around me and started to take deep breaths. She spoke into my chest after she had calmed down.

"I'm fine. Jake went home this morning and I just miss him. He's my best friend and I don't get to see him much anymore."

"It's okay. You have friends here too. Alice and I are your friends. Emmett, Rose and Jasper are your friends. We'll all be here for you."

"I know. It's just hard because I used to see him every day. He was there when I was born and I haven't ever been away from him before. I miss him."

"I know you do. How about we do something to cheer you up? Will you go out with me this weekend?"

She pulled back and looked into my eyes before saying, "Yes."

We both smiled and I pulled her against my body again for another hug. We had been so caught up in our conversation that I hadn't noticed the parking lot filling up. People were staring at us. I noticed Alice watching us from her car with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back before clearing my throat. I stepped back from Bella just a little and released her from our hug. She frowned a little and took my hand. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

I walked Bella to her first class and when she turned from me to leave I pulled her back to me. I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. When I released her she smiled back at me squeezed my hand for a moment before walking into the classroom. I walked to my first class in a daze. I don't think I had ever been happier.

My morning classes seemed longer than ever. I was so excited to see Bella again at lunch that I was bouncing up and down just like Alice. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself but that didn't work. I tried to pay attention to anything but the clock but that was a lost cause. Luckily my last class before lunch got out a few minutes early and I had time to walk to Bella's class to pick her up.

When she came out of the classroom and saw me standing there waiting her face lit up. She walked up to me and took my hand while smiling at me. We walked to the cafeteria hand in hand and went to our table. Alice was beaming at us as she clapped her hands. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all looked confused. They all turned to Alice for an explanation.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two." Alice squealed.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked her, looking more confused than ever.

Rosalie and Jasper looked between Alice, Bella and me a few times before smiling. They understood what the excitement was about and were quick to offer congratulations. It was only Emmett who remained in the dark, not that we were surprised. He was always a bit slow when it came to romance. We all laughed at him as he continued to pester Alice about what was going on.

"Emmett, you are so slow sometimes. I asked Bella out on a date and she said yes. Alice is excited because she's been waiting for it to happen and doing all she could to help us get together." I explained.

"That's all? That isn't anything to get all 'Alice' about." He said as Rosalie smacked the back of his head. He really could be an idiot sometimes.

"So, when are you taking Bella out? What are you going to do? You are a born romantic. Just don't take any advice from Emmett. He'll make sure you don't ever get a second date." Alice started rambling.

"Geez Alice, I'm not that bad am I?" Emmett asked as Rose smacked him on the back of his head. He really was the least romantic person to ever walk the earth.

"Yes Emmett, you are that bad. I'm not sure what we are going to do yet, but I want to surprise Bella." I said while looking deep into her melted chocolate eyes.

As lunch continued we all chatted about our classes and teachers. Bella and I held hands under the table after we finished eating and as the lunch period ended she rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and sighed. I was so lucky to finally have a chance with the girl of my dreams.

When lunch ended I brought our joined hands up and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek. We walked hand in hand to our Biology class trying to ignore the stares of our classmates. Bella received a lot of glares from Jessica and Lauren. I received glares from Mike, Tyler and Eric. We walked into Mr. Banner's room and sat at our table.

I thought that when Bella had hugged me, and kissed my cheek was the luckiest moment of my life but I was wrong. Today we would be watching a movie on cellular anatomy and we didn't even have to take notes. Mr. Banner had a packet printed out that we were to read on our own time. We wouldn't be assigned any homework until the movie was finished on Wednesday. That meant that I wouldn't have to release Bella's hand until I left her outside the gym.

The atmosphere in the class was electric. All the kids were excited about the movie. Lots of kids were going to sleep through it but I had never felt more alert in my life. I had Bella sitting by my side. Half way though the class Bella released my hand and wound her arm though mine. She rested her head on my shoulder and signed. I couldn't help the silly grin that spread across my face as I rested my cheek on the top of her head.

When class was over we gathered our books and Bella reached out for my hand. I walked her to gym and gave her a hug before turning to go to the library for my free study period. I didn't have any homework to work on so I planned my date with Bella. I wanted to do something fun and romantic but not over the top.

Several ideas came to mind. I could take Bella to a nice restaurant in Port Angeles and then to a movie or we could take a walk down the beach and have a picnic. Both seemed okay but not really special enough for Bella. Then I remembered the meadow near the end of our property. It was a 15 minute walk from my house. We could have a picnic there and just get to know each other. It was perfect for Bella.

When the bell rang I quickly gathered my things so I could meet Bella outside. I smiled when I saw her approach me. She blushed deeply as she fiddled with the zipper on her hoodie. I gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you. How was gym?" I asked.

"It sucked. I missed you too. What do you want to do Friday?"

"I thought a picnic would be nice. I have the perfect place in mind. It's quiet and beautiful. I can pick you up at about 6:00 if you wanted to or you could just come straight with me after school. It's up to you."

"I'd like it if you picked me up so you could meet my dad. He won't be happy about me going on a date with you if he hasn't met you."

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Can I call you later?"

"Sure, Alice has my number. I'll see you in the morning."

I hugged her again and kissed her cheek before she climbed into her truck. I couldn't wait for Friday to get here.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Mall Meltdown

**BPOV**

I was having an emotionally draining weekend. Jake was here and I had really missed him. He chewed me out for not emailing or calling him for a whole week and making him think I was dead. He was acting like a 16 year old girl. I even compared him to Alice, which shut him up.

After the shocking dinner at the Cullen's I needed to unwind. I mean seriously, it isn't every day that you meet your best friend's dad and it turns out he is your OB/GYN. That is just too weird. At least he didn't make any jokes about stirrups. Yuck.

Then Alice told me that Edward likes me and I feel like my heart is going to explode. Edward likes me. Then Jake told me that he 'politely threatened' Edward for me. I was shocked. He told him that he would make him suffer if he ever hurt me. I told Jake that I already had one dad and didn't need another one. Especially since we had a child together. Again, too weird.

On Sunday I read my baby name book while Jake surfed the net. He sat with me for a while but he got too upset thinking about our daughter and needed a distraction. I was currently in the J section of the book. Still, nothing spoke to me. I didn't know what name would fit my daughter because I never got to know her and never would. After a few hours I gave up and helped Jake pack up his stuff so he could head out after dinner.

I made Jake a 21 oz. steak with a huge baked potato. It was my way of saying thanks for everything he had done to help me. I teased him when he finished the entire meal because, really, who else could eat that much? He told me that he was a growing boy. I was freaked out by that. Could he get any bigger? He was 6' 8" tall and built like a line backer. Good grief, if he grew anymore he would leave the atmosphere.

After we ate I had my dad take a few pictures of us together and I promised Jake I would send him copies. He only managed to keep a straight face in one or two shots. The rest were just silly and fun. We needed to act like children occasionally, it helped us cope.

Charlie helped him carry his bags out to the car and it was time to say goodbye.

Jake picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We held each other and cried together. I felt the hot salty tears soaking my shirt as he stroked my hair. I squeezed my arms around his neck as tight as I could and promised to call him every day. I released my hold on his neck and reached up to stroke his face. His eyes were red and he looked like a very lost little boy. I kissed him as I rubbed my thumbs on his cheeks. He rubbed my back and tried to calm us both down.

Eventually he had to put me down so he could get out on the road. It was a three day drive and he needed to go. He would drive a few hours tonight and stop somewhere on the way to sleep. He got in his rebuilt Rabbit and rolled his window down. He pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me soundly before saying goodbye the final time. When he drove away I slumped down on the ground and cried for him.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had been run over by a truck. My eyes were red and my face was puffy from crying. I had been to emotionally drained to sleep soundly so I didn't have any nightmares. I didn't want to go to school but I figured the distraction would do me good. Anything was better than moping around the house, including Calculus.

Then the most amazing thing happened. When Edward saw me on in the school parking lot he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. He held me as I cried and told me he knew just how to make me feel better. He invited me to go out on a date with him on Friday. Oh my gosh! I smiled brightly and could barely contain my excitement when I said yes.

He held my hand and walked me to my class where he hugged me again. I willed my morning classes to go faster but nothing worked. I was counting down the minutes to lunch time. Finally, the bell rang and as I rushed out of the class I was surprised to find Edward waiting for me. I made a bold move and took his hand before we walked to the cafeteria where I knew we would have some explaining to do.

Alice was beaming at us as she clapped her hands. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all looked confused. They all turned to Alice for an explanation.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two." Alice squealed.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked her, looking more confused than ever.

Jasper and Rosalie caught on quickly and congratulated us. Emmett remained in the dark, what a surprise. He continued to press Alice for information and was growing more and more frustrated. Everyone laughed at his flustered facial expressions. Finally Edward decided to take pity on him and fill him in.

"Emmett, you are so slow sometimes. I asked Bella out on a date and she said yes. Alice is excited because she's been waiting for it to happen and doing all she could to help us get together." H explained.

"That's all? That isn't anything to get all 'Alice' about." He said as Rosalie smacked the back of his head. He really could be an idiot sometimes.

"So, when are you taking Bella out? What are you going to do? You are a born romantic. Just don't take any advice from Emmett. He'll make sure you don't ever get a second date." Alice started rambling.

"Geez Alice, I'm not that bad am I?" Emmett asked as Rose smacked him on the back of his head. He needed to sign up for some kind of romance class.

"Yes Emmett, you are that bad. I'm not sure what we are going to do yet, but I want to surprise Bella." He said while looking deep into my eyes like he could see into my soul.

After we had finished eating we held hands under the table. I laid my head on his shoulder and he nuzzled his cheek into my hair and sighed. I really felt a deep connection to him. I couldn't be happier.

When the bell rang signaling us to head off to class he lifted my hand to his lips and softly kissed my fingers. I nearly melted into the floor. I reached up and kissed his cheek to let him know that I felt the same way. We walked hand in hand to Biology and tried to ignore the stares and whispers of our fellow classmates.

When we got to our Biology class we sat down at our table, still holding hands, and waited for our teacher to arrive. When Mr. Banner announced that we would be watching a movie that took three days I was elated. I could continue to hold Edward's hand throughout the entire class. I would have plenty of time to work on my packet at home. I didn't feel the need to pay much attention because I had already studied this in Phoenix.

Half way though the movie I let go of Edward's hand and relaxed against him. I wound my arm though his and laid my head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek against my head and sighed deeply. We sat that way through the rest of the class. When it was time to go we gathered our books and I reclaimed my hold on Edward's hand.

Edward walked me to gym class and hugged me before turning to leave for the library. As I entered the locker room I walked past Lauren and Jessica. Both girls made sure to stand in my way and make it difficult to get to my locker. When I finally got to my clothes I had a hard time changing because they seemed to be watching me. I think word had gotten out about the scar on my stomach. I was able to slip my gym shirt over my head while still wearing my street clothes and then removed my regular shirt without showing any skin. Both girls glared at me and stomped off.

Gym is always a hard class for me to get through but today was worse. Jessica and Lauren were doing everything they could to make sure that I was hit by the volleyball whenever they could. They would step out of the way after making it look like they would go for the ball. They tried to trip me whenever I made a move to participate. They were just doing anything they could to hurt me.

They would whisper, loudly, that I wasn't good enough for Edward. I was too plain, a nerd, and not enough for him. I wanted to slap them both in the face for thinking saying that but it would only get me in trouble. I had only been in town for a little while but I already knew that _all _of the Cullen's were kind people. They didn't consider things like looks a factor in love. I knew that Edward would never think of them in a romantic way.

After class I rushed to the parking lot to meet Edward. He was standing near his car and when he saw me approach his face lit up. I blushed under the intensity of his gaze and fiddled with my hoodie to keep from staring. He pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed my head again.

"I missed you. How was gym?" He asked.

"It sucked. I missed you too. What do you want to do Friday?"

"I thought a picnic would be nice. I have the perfect place in mind. It's quiet and beautiful. I can pick you up at about 6:00 if you wanted to or you could just come straight with me after school. It's up to you."

"I'd like it if you picked me up so you could meet my dad. He won't be happy about me going on a date with you if he hasn't met you."

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Can I call you later?"

"Sure, Alice has my number. I'll see you in the morning."

He hugged me and leaned down to kiss my cheek before turning to walk to his car. I climbed into my truck in a daze. I drove home slowly and tried to control my breathing. My palms were sweaty and my heart was racing. I was debating on whether or not I should call Alice and have her help me pick out an outfit. I hoped that she would know what Edward had planned. I also knew that Alice would be a little too enthusiastic and I really didn't want to go shopping with her.

Right as I was pulling in front of my house my cell phone rang. I dug it out of my backpack and glanced at the display. Alice. I didn't even have a change to say hello before she was screaming at me.

"_Bella! Oh my gosh! Are you excited? I'm freaking out. We have to go shopping. I don't know what Edward has planned but we need to get everything figured out. When should I come and pick you up? Are you busy now? I'm coming over………"_

"Alice! Calm down and breathe. Of course I'm excited. I was actually going to call you and see if you wanted to hang out. I'm not busy so you can come over any time. Do we really need to go shopping?"

"_Yes Bella. You have to wear something new on a first date. It will make you feel special. We have to go to the mall. I'm on my way."_

"Okay, see you soon."

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and climbed out of my truck. I made my way inside and up to my room. I hurried to put all my school stuff away and left a note for Charlie on the table with instructions on how to reheat his dinner just in case I wasn't home in time. Just as I finished setting everything up for him Alice knocked on my door.

When I opened the door she was bouncing up and down with a huge grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house and toward her car. She practically threw me into the passenger seat before peeling out of my driveway.

When we got to the mall a few minutes later Alice grabbed my hand again and dragged me into her favorite clothing stores. We both tried on a few outfits and modeled them for each other. I decided on a deep blue blouse that was casual yet dressy and a new pair of jeans that fit me perfectly. Alice insisted I get shoes and accessories to match.

When we were done we decided to head over to the food court. We stopped at the entrance to check out the list of restaurants so we could decide where to eat. Alice was debating with herself trying to decide between a hamburger and fries or Chinese. I didn't care much as long as I got to eat so I would eat whatever Alice decided on. As I listened to ramble about fries vs. lo mien I let my eyes wander.

The store directly to our right was a small baby boutique. I felt the hole in my heart rip open as I watched mothers shopping for their babies. I found myself walking towards the store as I left Alice behind me. I stepped inside and was surrounded by pink and blue. I ran my fingers along a soft pink outfit as I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

_Blood._

There was a mother with a young girl with long black hair and deep brown, almost black, eyes that reminded me of Jake. She looked like she would be about the same age as my daughter.

_So much blood._

The little girl looked directly into my eyes and smiled at me. My heart shattered and I collapsed.

_So much blood and pain. Why isn't she crying? It's too late. She isn't going to cry. She isn't ever going to cry. She's gone. My baby girl is dead._

The last thing I remember was Alice running toward me and yelling into her phone. Then everything went black.

**APOV**

Bella and I had a lot of fun shopping. I was so excited that she and Edward were going out. They seemed great together. I know Bella deserved a chance at love and Edward seemed like the perfect guy for her. When we were done we decided to head over to the food court and get dinner. As we checked out the restaurant guide Bella told me she was fine with whatever I wanted but I couldn't decide between McDonalds and Little China.

I was going over the pros and cons of fries vs. lo mien and a Big Mac vs. Sesame Chicken when I noticed Bella wasn't with me anymore.

I looked around for her and when I spotted her my stomach sank. She had walked into a baby boutique. I watched her run her fingertips along the pink clothes as her eyes started to tear up. I walked closer but didn't want to disturb her. I knew that she and Jake had lost a child but I didn't know if being around baby clothes would disturb her or make her happy. I just wanted to be close so I could help her if she needed me.

As she made eye contact with a young girl her face paled and the tears started to flow. Her breathing sped up and she collapsed on the floor. I immediately pulled my phone out and called my house. I was running toward her when someone answered the phone. I didn't wait for a greeting before I started yelling into the phone.

"It's Bella! I need help, now. Please, send dad. We're at the mall, near the food court. Please help us!"

"_Alice? It's Edward, what's going on? No one is home. Mom and dad went to dinner and Emmett is with Rose. Is Bella okay? Is she hurt?"_

"I can't explain it Edward. I need you to get here, now. I need help and we need to get dad. Please call him and get him home. We need to get Bella to him. Please Edward."

"_I'm on my way, I'll call dad right now."_

I hung up my phone and kneeled down next to Bella on the floor. A small crowd had gathered and an employee offered to call 911. I explained the situation as best I could and told them that my dad was her doctor and I would be taking her to him as soon as my brother arrived.

Bella was crying and rocking herself on the floor. She was staring off into space and muttering to herself about being empty and barren. She was shaking and breathing in deep gasps. I wrapped my arms around her and waited for Edward to come.

**EPOV**

I was freaking out. The moment Alice was off the phone I dialed my dad's cell phone. I hated to interrupt him and mom during their dinner but if this didn't count as an emergency I don't know what did. His phone rang several times and with each additional ring I found myself more and more anxious. Finally, he answered.

"_Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking."_

"Dad, Alice just called and said that there is some kind of emergency with Bella. You need to get home right now. I'm on my way to get them and bring them here. Please come home." I practically yelled as I sped down the driveway and headed toward the mall.

"_Okay Edward. I'm on my way. I'll be there in about 30 minutes. Please don't panic. I know Bella's medical history and there is no cause for alarm. Just make sure to get her to the house safely."_

"Thanks dad. I'm just pulling into the mall parking lot. Alice said they were near the food court. Alice needed me to carry Bella out to the car. I'll call you when we get to the house and if anything happens. Thanks again and tell mom sorry for ruining your date."

"_Edward, I am positive your mother will be proud of you for taking care of your sister and her friend. Be safe and I'll see you soon."_

As soon as I parked the car I ran as fast as I could toward the food court. I ran around but I couldn't see Alice or Bella. As I stood at the entrance of the food court I noticed a small crowd gathering around in a children clothing store. I ran into the store and found a familiar scene.

Bella was on the floor in the fetal position rocking her self back and forth. Alice was hovering over her protectively and making sure no one got too close. This is exactly how I had found Bella in the parking lot of the school. She was mumbling to herself. I couldn't catch anything except the word 'empty'.

Suddenly Alice looked up and met my eyes. She sighed and visibly relaxed. She motioned me over to help. I moved though the crowd and scooped Bella up in my arms. My heart was breaking for the pain that she seemed to be suffering. She must have been though something so tragic to be suffering so much.

"Alice, I'm going to take her in my car. I'll meet you there. Mom and dad are on their way."

"Thanks Edward. I'll be right behind you. I just want to explain to the manager what happened before I go."

"Thank you for taking good care of her for me Alice. She means a lot to me and I would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. I'll see you soon."

I cradled Bella to my chest gently and walked out to my car. She seemed to relax into me as I held her. I could only hope that whatever is wrong would get better. For now, I would make sure she made it safely to my home so my father could care for her. Then I would make sure I found out what was wrong so I could help her heal. I only hope that she will let me in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out

**EPOV**

I cradled Bella in my arms as I ran to my car. She seemed to be calming down and had stopped talking. She kept her eyes closed as she continued to cry softly. When I got to my car I set her down in the passenger seat and carefully buckled her in. I shut her door gently and then ran around to the driver's side. I threw myself into my seat and peeled out of the parking lot as fast as I could.

Once I hit the main road I pressed the petal to the floor and sent my Volvo flying as fast as I could. I silently prayed that I wouldn't encounter any police officers on my way. I kept glancing over to Bella who seemed to be relaxing a bit more. She had stopped crying but kept her eyes closed. She didn't look relaxed enough to be sleeping but she looked better.

When I pulled off the main road into the residential area I had to slow down but at least we were almost home. I caught a glimpse of my dad's car in my rear view mirror as I pulled onto the long road that led to our house. I stopped in front of the house and ran around to Bella's door. Dad parked behind me and got out of his car just as I had lifted Bella out of my car. He ran to us and quickly checked her breathing and pulse. Mom ran ahead to open the front door and ushered us inside.

I walked into the living room and lay Bella down on the couch then backed up so dad could help her. Mom ran up to dad's office to bring down his medical bag. He pulled out a syringe, a vial of medication, alcohol swabs, and a bandage. He prepped her arm and then measured the drug to administer to her. She didn't ever flinch when he pierced her skin. He wiped off a few drops of blood and then bandaged the injection site.

"Dad, is she okay? What did you give her?" I whispered. I didn't want to disturb her when she was so upset.

"She's fine now, son. I gave her something to help her relax. She'll most likely sleep for a few hours. I need to call her father; could you tell me what happened?"

Just as I opened my mouth to answer Alice burst through the front door. She ran right up to Bella and softly kissed her forehead. She caressed her cheek softly and cradled her head in her lap.

Dad asked me to take Bella up to the guestroom and put her to bed. She seemed to have calmed down and fallen asleep. I heard my mom in the kitchen explaining to Charlie that Bella wasn't feeling well and would be sleeping at our house for a few hours until someone could bring her home.

I scooped Bella up into my arms again and cradled her into my chest as I walked up the stairs. I heard dad asking Alice for an explanation as I entered the upstairs hallway. I tucked Bella into the guest bed and spent a moment soothing the hair off her face. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

I had just turned to leave when I heard it.

"Edward."

I turned back to her expecting her to be awake but she looked like she was still asleep. I watched her for a moment and she sighed and turned to face me. Her lips pulled up into a small smile and she spoke again.

"No more clothes Alice."

I decided to stay with her and see what else she might say. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and listened. I was hoping she would say my name again.

"Green eyes."

My heart skipped a beat as she said that. I hoped that she was talking about me. I knew I was falling for her and I would be amazed if she felt the same. Then she said something that shocked the hell out of me.

"My baby girl. Mommy misses you."

A strange feeling swept through me as I thought about her words. I wondered if Bella was dreaming about a relative or a friend. It briefly crossed my mind that she could have a daughter but that just didn't make sense. She had never spoken of a child. The next words to leave her lips sent chills down my spine.

"It hurts. Help me Jake. It's too early. So much blood."

I immediately stood and raced down the stairs to find dad. He had to know what was going on. I needed to make sure Bella was safe. I could already feel myself falling head over heels for her. She already meant so much to me. I couldn't stand to see her in pain.

I found my parents speaking to Alice in the kitchen.

"Dad, you need to go upstairs. There's something wrong. She's talking about blood and asking for help." I spoke in a rush to my father.

"Is she awake? She should sleep for a few hours with the medication I gave her."

"No, I think she's sleep talking."

"Okay, I'll go check on her. Alice, please tell Edward what you told me. He needs to know."

"But dad, she made me promise not to tell anyone!" Alice said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alice, I understand your situation but we all need to understand what is going on here if we are to help Bella. Please, do this for me. It will help her in the long run." He asked softly as he left the room.

I turned to Alice hoping she would take dad's advice and explain the situation to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother crying softly. She looked absolutely devastated. I stepped up to her and put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me. She rested her head on my shoulder for a moment before turning to Alice.

"Alice, please explain to Edward what is going on with Bella. She means a lot to him. He needs to know how to help her." She pleaded softly.

"Okay, please understand that she was going to tell you in her own time so she isn't exactly keeping secrets from you. She cares for you a lot but didn't want you to feel any less of her. She is scared that you won't want her anymore after you find out."

I interrupted her, "Alice, I like Bella, a lot, maybe even love her; there isn't anything that can change that."

Both Alice and mom smiled softly at me as I declared my feelings toward Bella. Alice spoke again and the words that came from her shocked me.

"Bella has a baby girl."

"What? Bella's a mom?"

"Yes, please don't freak out about this next part, she and Jake had a baby girl in September 2005." She spoke softly and looked at me like she was waiting for me to explode.

I felt somewhat numb. I quickly did the math in my head. Bella was 18 so she would have been 14 when she got pregnant. I couldn't believe that Bella was a mom. She never spoke of a child. A daughter. I'd never seen a small child at her home. The only thing that made any sense was adoption. I can't imagine taking care of a baby at 14. They must have given her up to give her a better life.

"So Bella has a nearly 4 year old daughter that she gave up for adoption. Why would that make me think less of her? Teenage pregnancy is so common but at least they were responsible and thought of the child's welfare."

Alice and mom started crying again. What was I missing?

"They didn't give their daughter up for adoption, Edward. She died. She never drew a breath after her birth. Bella went into early labor and the doctors couldn't stop it so they delivered her by emergency c-section." Alice whispered as tears streamed down her face.

My mom pulled me in for a tight hug as I stared straight ahead but saw nothing. Bella was upstairs having a dream about the birth of her daughter. The daughter she would never see again. She would never hold her and kiss her head. She had lost a huge part of herself. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I thought about how brave and caring she was. She didn't deserve to suffer such a loss.

"So, that's why she collapsed in the baby store? She was thinking of her daughter. Oh God, how does she make it through the day? I can't imagine the pain she must be in."

"That isn't the worst part. I'm sure you've noticed that we haven't spoken of the child by her name?" I nodded. "It's because she doesn't have one. She was never named. Bella and Jake just couldn't deal with it. Bella still reads baby name books every Sunday hoping to find the perfect name. She can't imagine a name that fits because she never knew her daughter and never will."

As I tried to process everything I'd heard today I felt my heart swell for Bella. She was so strong in heart and spirit. She had an amazing soul that couldn't be brought down or broken by the trials in her life. She had held strong and survived. I knew it sounded so cliché but I could feel it in every part of me. I could imagine my life with her. I saw her in a white gown, pledging her life to me. I saw her swollen with my child, never to replace the one she had lost, but to grant siblings to her angel. I saw myself growing old with her. I loved her.

All I had to do now was help her heal.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Dreaming of Two Angels

**A/N: This is where I adopted the story and started writing (TofuPixie). From now on the chapter will be mine. Enjoy :D Feedback is welcomed and appreciated :D**

**Noelani**

**BPOV**

… _Then everything went black._

The images began to play through my mind. My beautiful baby girl, gone. She never even got to take her first breath. That little girl in the store looked exactly how I imagined my baby would look now. My nameless child who never actually got a chance to live. Where did that leave me? I was empty, barren; I would never have another child. So cold, cold and empty. I'm empty…forever. I was vaguely aware of a pair of cool strong arms wrapping around me before the floor disappeared from underneath me. It felt like I was being carried somewhere, but I was too absorbed to care where or by whom. I heard the slamming of a car door and the almost silent purr of an engine. When we got to our destination I was once again being carried before being placed on something soft and comfortable. There was a slight pinch on my arm and I began to drift off to my happy place.

The first thing I saw was Edward. His chiseled features filled my vision. His brilliant green eyes held so much emotion that I had to look away. I may have murmured his name but I was so dazzled by him that I didn't care. The picture panned out to reveal Alice, and the number of shopping bags she had suggested that she had bought at least half the mall. "No more clothes Alice." I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. Then Jacob stepped into the frame. He reached down to pick up something from the ground, and I just watched him puzzled. When he straightened up his tall frame he was holding a small bundle in his arms. He beckoned for me to come closer, and I gasped when I saw the angel he was holding. Her skin was sparkling slightly, and her deep tawny eyes looked up at me knowingly. "My baby girl, mommy misses you." Then the memories came rushing back. "It hurts. Help me Jake. It's too early. So much blood." I clung to the child in my arms. I was afraid that if I let go she would disappear. Edward and Alice were gone and I was left sobbing in Jacob's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Just Let Me Cry

BPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. My eyes burned and my cheeks felt damp. I struggled to recall what I had dreamed about, and all that I could dredge up was a flash of green and the tinkling laugh of a tawny eyed angel. Why had I been crying, I had just dreamt of two beautiful angels. I sat up and tried to figure out where I was because there was no reason for me not to be at home. I heard footsteps, and then Edward walked into the room. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew my secret. Oh god, Edward Cullen knows my darkest secret. Now I was sure he wouldn't want me. He chanced a glance at me and seeing that I was awake he came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

So he was still speaking to me and his voice as soft and lush as velvet. Though he seemed calm, his eyes betrayed his internal conflict. His green eyes burned with such intensity that I had to look away. "Listen, I know you know and I realize you want to talk about it…"

"But…"

"But I'm not ready to talk about it quite yet." His emerald eyes burned momentarily before he turned gazing softly at me.

"I understand, but please know that you can tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you." I whispered. He gently pulled me into his lap, and I sobbed quietly into his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

Sorry it's been so long since an update, and now you're probably disappointed that this isn't a real update. Well fret not; I should have at least one chapter up on each of my stories within a week or two. I've been consumed with school and a new fanfiction. It's going to be posted on my joint account BitterAndBlue. Check it out please. My friend and I each write different chapters, so check the A/N's on those to see whose chapter it is. It's a NCIS/Supernatural crossover and it promises to be kick ass I really hope you read it. And don't forget to review!

Yours forever,

Noelani


	18. AN2

I know I'm being selfish, and I haven't updated for awhile but I've decided I won't update either of my stories until I get at least 5 reviews on Pink Flamingo http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot )net/s/5545712/1/

It feels like nobody's reading it, and considering I feel it's some of my best work it's got me a bit down. So please please please for the sake of my sanity check it out and leave a review. If we can get more than 5 reviews (even 6!) I can do a double update of both my stories. If you want to check it out here's a little "banner" I did for Pink Flamingo

http://whiteswan(dot)glogster(dot)com/pink-flamingo/

The song used is Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. For those of you whose stories I've been reading, I haven't been on fanfic for awhile, but I am returning. Pink Flamingo is my baby so please please please help me feel better about it

Sorry,

Noelani


End file.
